It's no Ordinary Game
by I love creepy things
Summary: Once again it's time for the ritual to take place around the world. The American facility even has a new addition to it's group of monsters. Somehow the Ancient Ones manage to pull Joker from his world and is forcing him to partake him their "game." Wondering what it'd be like to kill someone with a Heart, the Jokers comply; at least until they can return to Wonderland. OC DEATH
1. Chapter 1

I know I already got a few stories started so if this doesn't get noticed within a week, I won't bother continuing it. The idea behind it, without giving spoilers, is the Joker(s) were pulled from Wonderland by the ancient ones to partake in the cult. Their communication masks were taken from them to act as their trigger item.

So no one gets mad about the OCs, this takes place a few years before the movie events.

**Warning**: Murder (no duh) a little OOC

* * *

**Alana's P.O.V**

Why oh _why _did I agree to this? Oh, that's right; because David invited me and my parents thought it was a good idea. It's not that I don't like camping or anything; in fact I love the outdoors. It's just for the next week or so I'd be trapped with three people that piss me off. If it wasn't for David Baxter, a friend I made in my freshmen year of high school, I would have refused to come altogether.

So, where was I going and why I was so pissed off about it? Well, it wasn't really _where_ I was going that pissed me off but rather _who _it was that was with us. It was spring break and David had invited me to spend the time at his uncle's cabin. Being someone who actually enjoyed the outdoors, I agreed instantly. After all it seemed better than staying home and listening to my parents complain on how I wasn't lady like enough or how Kyle was doing something he shouldn't. Although, that was before I leaned three others were coming with us.

Mitch Baxter, Sarah Linkstain and Zane Highbridge had also tagged along for the ride. Mitch was David's cousin and was actually in his freshmen year of college. I only met him a couple of times before and I already really do not like him. From what I've seen he treats girls with little respect, is somewhat of a bully and is much too rough. Although, that can be probably be excused do to the fact he plays contact hockey. He has short, choppy brown, hair, green eyes and was finely built. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jean shorts.

Sarah was a girl that I didn't like but didn't exactly hate at the same time. She was friendly and kind but she had traits that I think gave girls a bad name. She worried too much about her appearance which included worrying what lipstick matched her outfit. She also seems to care more about someone's looks rather than their personality and often talks about boys she'd like to _get with_. She has shoulder long, copper hair and sparkly blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow sun dress and sitting beside Mitch, giggling about something I wasn't paying attention to.

Zane Highbridge just annoyed the hell out of me. He was a horrible know-it-all and liked others to know it. He often spoke of things no one else even cared about just to prove how smart he was. Or at least how smart he_thinks _he is. He's the kind of person my older brother wouldn't hesitate to punch right in the face. I'd love to punch him, and maybe even kick him, as well but I knew my parents would probably send me to a Christian school or something if I did. He has short dirty blond hair, grey eyes and was wearing clothing that I didn't care to know the fabric name of; a short sleeve shirt and some kind of pants.

I'm Alana Greenburg. I am in my third year of high school and am a tomboy. My brunet hair goes slightly below my shoulders and curls slightly at the ends. My eyes are green, a shade lighter than Mitch's eyes. According to my parents my older brother, Kyle, influenced me from being a proper young lady and blame him for my tomboy nature. I pay little attention to that, though, since I've never been much of a girly girl to begin with. I won't deny that my brother isn't a bad influence but at least I wasn't sleeping around, doing drugs or smoking like most teenagers my age. I had respect for my body, which is why I haven't yet had sex or do drugs of any kind.

I was sitting in the passenger seat next to David, who was driving the van holding all of us. David was one of my best and closest friends. He is silly, funny, caring, kind and so much more I could say about him. Unlike Mitch, he treats me as an equal person and not just a girl. David kind of looks like a hippy since his black hair is shoulder and he wears sleeveless jackets. I like to tease him about it every now and then. I also found it funny how David is scared of my brother, despite Kyle approving of my friendship with him. Eh, then again my older brother _is _a rule breaker and a rebel so I can understand it.

"Yo, David, do you even know how to get to this cabin? We've been driving for hours already and the GPS is crap." Mitch's voice said from behind us. I refused to look back but I saw David look at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Nah, I've never been to the cabin before and our uncle gave crappy directions. I guess it won't hurt to stop at the gas station up here and ask for directions." David replied as a gas station came into view. It looked run down and I got a bad feeling from it.

"I don't know if this place is even open; it looks old and run down. Besides, I have a bad feeling about this." I admitted my concern as David pulled the van near the gas pumps. I felt my leg being patted and I turned to look at my best friend.

"Don't worry, Alana, there's nothing to be nervous about. After all, what's the worst that can happen?" He asked me, his silly, friendly smile on his face. Soon I felt a smile take over my own face and I nodded, taking off my seat belt.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's get directions and get out of here." I said, opening the van door and stepping out. Staring at the run down building in front of me, I still couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was off. Maybe the run down look to this place was freaking me out.

**Third person P.O.V/Somewhere else**

In an underground facility dozens of different people walked in all directions. Most were wearing business uniforms, white shirts and ties included. Others were wearing scientist jackets and were holding clipboards. Three of those people, two men and a woman, were making their way into a certain room with dozen of monitors and control panels. Most of the monitors showed the insides of a cabin and others showed a verity of different creatures. A couple of other monitors showed different people getting killed by a strange creature.

"Alright, let's hope for a better year. Let's actually try to _beat _Japan this year." One of the men announced before he sat in a chair in front of the control panel. The other man did the same thing while the woman stood behind them.

"Is everything all set up? Are the drugs in place?" The other man asked the woman behind them. Holding a clipboard, the woman looked through some papers before nodding.

"Yes, everything is in place. We were lucky to find people who actually fit their roles this year, even if they are just a bit younger than usual. The drugs won't have to be as strong as the years before." The woman clarified after looking through some notes. The older of the two men nodded before clicking a button on the control panel, making the ones that showed the cabin, zoom into the monsters and creatures in their cages.

There hundreds of glass cages and monsters that no human had even heard from. There were things from vampires and werewolves to giant animals. There were also giants, zombies, ghosts, witches and even an evil tree. There were even monsters that looked like every day humans, like the twin girls, evil clowns, Kevin, the dolls -with the exception of their masks- and even the evil doctors. Then there was the facility's newest monster.

He looked like an ordinary human; in fact nothing about him seemed inhuman. He had median length red hair and wine colored eyes. His left eye was covered by a black and gold eye patch and he was calmly leaning against one of the cage walls. Or at least _one _of him was. There were two men in the cage who looked exactly alike except for their outfits. The one that was calmly leaning against the cage wall was wearing an old style jester uniform. The other one, who was pacing around the cage angrily, was wearing an old style warden uniform. Sound was mute but the people watching the monitor could tell he was swearing.

"They're new. Do we have any information about them?" The woman asked, taking a step closer to the monitor. The younger of the two men pulled out some paper work he had and shifted through them until he found what he wanted.

"Apparently they come from an alternate dimension but the name of the dimension is unknown. There isn't a lot of information about them but, unlike the Twins, these men are the exact same person. He has a split personality which also splits into two different bodies. They delight in torturing people and are sadists." He read through the list of things that the director had been able to find out about the new arrivals. Nearing the end, he let out a frown and reread the final two facts before scratching the back of his neck.

"It says they go by the name Joker and instead of hearts, they appear to have ticking clocks in their chest." He finished, looking over to the others that paid any attention to him. The faces of the others lit up in surprise before they looked at the redhead men with sparks of interest in their eyes.

"That's pretty cool. I think I may just vote for them this year." Some random technician grinned as the monitors changed back to the cabin area. Just in time too; the van with the five kids had finally arrived.


	2. Moved

I moved the story so it is purely under J/C/HNKNA but added a Crossover warning. I already have two new chapters posted. Well, I edited the first chapter to make a prologue and then made a chapter 2, while chapter 1 is the chapter you have already read.


End file.
